A Rainha do Egito
by Lila Gadelha
Summary: Em pleno Egito antigo, apos a morte do faraó uma rainha luta para assumir o trono que lhe é de direito, mas em meio de tantas guerras será ela capaz de apaixonarse justo pelo principe do reino inimigo? SxS
1. Chapter 1

Ele morreu, ele morreu e me deixou aqui sozinha, por que você morreu? Devem estar se perguntando de quem estou falando não é? Bem meu... Meu... O faraó morreu o faraó meu marido, morreu me deixando na desgraça. Quem sou eu? Meu nome é Sakura e tudo o que tenho, ou pelo ao menos tinha foi tirado. Eu pertenço à família real, sou a filha mais nova do faraó Fugitaka, a irmã do faraó Toya e agora a esposa do falecido faraó Yukito. Parece que os deuses realmente não querem um faraó. Mas de uma coisa eu sei não vou deixar meu reino sozinho.

Grecia1500 aC.

O império Grego ainda não estava em seu apogeu ¹. O rei Shang Li queria tornar a Grécia o centro do mundo e dominar a tudo e a todos, seu único problema, o Egito. O grande soberano do mundo era muito forte para se deixar dominar e deixar a Grécia dominar qualquer outro território. Ate aquele dia...

- Majestade! Majestade! – um homem corria desesperado pelos corredores do palácio – Majestade tenho uma informação nova mandada do nosso espião do Egito!

Isso informações era tudo o que o rei tinha por enquanto. O homem que antes corria para lhe entregar a mensagem agora para em frente ao trono curva-se e depois entrega a mensagem ao seu estimado rei.

- O QUE? – Tudo o que se podia ouvir agora era o grito de Shang ecoando pelo palácio.

- Qual o significado de tal grito meu pai?

Um belo jovem acabava de entrar na sala do trono. A pose prepotente o olhar frio e o ar de soberano denunciavam o jovem a qualquer um. Shoran Li era o filho mais velho do rei assim como também o único que havia nascido homem. Era alto, forte de pele morena, possuidor de cabelos cor de chocolate e belíssimos olhos cor de mel.

- Não deveria gritar tanto, algum dia acabara por ficar sem voz.

O rei apenas olhava com olhos espantados para o homem que viera lhe entregar a tal mensagem.

- É verdade o que diz aqui? – pergunta Shang

- Sim majestade.

- Muito bem pode retirar-se.

O homem o obedece retirando-se rapidamente da sala.

- Para que tanta agitação? – pergunta novamente o jovem príncipe indo ao encontro do pai.

- Acabo de receber a melhor noticia do mundo Shoran. – responde o soberano com o semblante alegre.

- E o que poderia ser? – Pergunta o jovem mostrando-se desinteressado.

- A maior das minhas preocupações se foi. O Egito perdeu o faraó para uma doença. E hoje ele está sendo embalsamado.

- E o que temos haver com isso?

- O fato é que não a mais nenhum homem para suceder o trono.

- Da ultima vez também não havia e a tal filha de Fugitaka deu um jeito.

- Só que desta vez a rainha já declarou que não se casará novamente e que ela mesma passará a comandar tudo.

O rei grego só faltava dar pulos de alegria. Enquanto ria abertamente.

- novamente pergunto e o que temos com isso? Se ela quer comandar tudo sozinha deixe-a tentar.

O soberano para e vira com a cara um pouco raivosa para o filho.

- Meu filho VOCÊ É BURRO OU SÓ SE FAZ?

- Pare de gritar vai me deixar surdo. – dizia Shoran calmamente passando a mão pelos ouvidos.

- Esta na cara que agora ficará tudo mais fácil para tomar. Uma mulher governando não vai dar nem um pouco certo. Invadiremos o Egito amanhã pela manhã! – o rei novamente ficava agitado e pegando uma garrafa de vinho que havia ao lado do seu trono começa a se servir comemorando.

- Que mania de invasão meu pai. O faraó não deve ter morrido a muitos dias, não acho que o reino esteja tão ruim quanto pensa. Deveria esperar mais alguns dias.

- O que? E deixar a rainha sozinha chorando suas magoas sem ninguém para confortá-la? Seria ate um pecado.

- Ela é bonita? – Shoran pergunta um pouco mais atento ao pai

- Se ela é bonita? Para a sua informação meu filho a rainha é belíssima. Ou pelo ao menos é o que dizem. – Sabia que assim iria interessar o filho. Era incrível como jovem príncipe não se interessava em mais nada a não ser mulheres, sua reputação ate se espalhava como o mais galanteador, nenhuma mulher resistia ele nenhuma.

- Bem se é assim... Pode deixar meu pai eu mesmo vou comandando as tropas.

- Que ótima noticia! Eu vou...

- Mas eu ainda acho um pouco arriscado chegar lá e atacar como havia dito antes não acho que deu tempo do reino ficar em desordem ainda.

- É tem razão, e o que sugere?

- Que tal tentarmos fazer um acordo com a rainha?

- Um acordo?

- Meu pai pense comigo ela é uma mulher, o que ela pode saber sobre acordos, é só mandar ela assinar algo e ela assinará. – O jovem príncipe estava certo de que seria muito fácil alem do que se ela se recusasse era só canta-la um pouquinho e tudo pertenceria a Grecia.

- Você está certo meu filho, mas não vá se deixar levar pela beleza da rainha.

- Como se alguma vez na vida eu me levasse por uma mulher – Responde o príncipe saindo serio e com um sorriso perverso no rosto.

Egito

- E então majestade o que iremos fazer? – Pergunta um dos generais do império.

- Tens certeza que não irá escolher outro faraó?

- Achas que não posso governar este pais sozinha? – Pergunta a rainha seria olhando para o comandante que se pronunciara anteriormente.  
- Não o que é isso majestade sei que a senhora é a mãe de todos é a pura representante de Íris ², mas é que ainda assim precisamos de um representante do nosso deus do sol e nunca uma mulher assumiu o papel do faraó... Majestade.

- Comandante Katashi penso que esteja se esquecendo de que quem tem o sangue real correndo nas veias aqui sou eu e não meu falecido marido! – Fala a rinha com autoridade

- Não majestade eu nunca iria esquecer por que...

- Chega retire-se esta a me irritar.

- Claro majestade.

O comandante retira-se deixando uma rainha injuriada para trás.

- Sakura acalme-se. Yamasaki nunca fora muito bom das idéias e você sabe disso.

- Então por que fora nomeado comandante, general Hiragisawa.

- Pelo visto está com raiva de mim para me tratar pelo sobrenome não é?  
- (suspiro) Não é isso Eriol, é que dês da morte de Yukito eu só escuto reclamações dos comandantes, e do povo, e no final de tudo eu só quero ajudá-lo eu creio que os Deuses não queiram mais um faraó ou não acharam o certo, pois dês da morte de meu pai se u um faraó durar dois meses é um milagre.

- Também não é assim Sakura. Sabe às vezes eu acho que culpa muito os nossos Deuses sei que tem uma linhagem direta deles por ter o sangue real, mas não é cobrar muito?

- Eu não sei mais de nada Eriol.

Eriol era um dos dois generais principais fora amigo de Sakura dês de criança e após a morte de Toya muitos juravam que esta iria escolher o melhor amigo para faraó. Eriol era um jovem alto de mais ou menos 25 anos e possuidor de cabelos tão negros que quase chegavam a ser azuis.

- Sakura sabe que eu confio em você minha amiga e se escolhe que este reino não precisa de um faraó eu concordo, mas tem que ver que assumirá mais responsabilidades do que costumava a ter. O faraó é quem comanda as estratégias de guerra, o faraó é que comanda a colheita dos servos, as construções dos escravos...

- Quanto os dois últimos eu lido numa boa, mas quanto à expansão territorial eu prefiro parar por um minuto. Não estamos prontos para uma guerra a estrutura esta muito abalada e como está faz mais de duas semanas que Yukito se foi e as produções já caíram as obras diminuíram de velocidade e...

- Está vendo.

- Não se preocupe Eriol eu vou cuidar disso. Eu consigo fazer isso.

- Conseguir eu sei que consegue eu só tenho medo da sua saúde. Quando criança perdia o fôlego rapidamente e não tenho certeza que já está curada.

- Duvida da eficiência de nossos sacerdotes Hiragisawa? – O segundo general mais importante do império acabara de entrar na sala real. Yue Tsukiro irmão do antigo faraó era conhecido como o mais valente general e também o mais esperto. Era um jovem de mais ou menos 28 anos alto, possuidor de cabelos prata e olhos de um azul claro e profundo.

- Yue, não percebi que havia chegado – Comenta a rainha.

- Como o seu irmão, vossa majestade sempre reclamou que nunca me escuta chegar.

- Yue já insisti que parasse de me chamar de vossa majestade lhe conheço dês de criança e não acho necessário essas formalidade quando estivermos só entre nos três.

- O problema majestade é que lá fora a uma visita lhe aguardando.

- A claro!

Sakura rapidamente assume sua postura, não que a tivesse perdido, mas para falar com um súdito tinha que ser mais "nariz empinado". Yue e Eriol assumem suas posições cada um do lado do trono como forma de proteção a sua rainha.

- Entre!

- Anuncio o príncipe grego Shoran Li. – fala um servo do palácio e logo se retira.

O príncipe adentra ao local olhando diretamente nos olhos da rainha.

"Meu pai realmente tinha razão a rainha é muito bela" pensa o príncipe.

Ele vai ate a frente do trono e faz uma pequena reverencia com a cabeça. Atrás de se vinham dois guardas gregos.

- A que devo tal visita? – Pergunta Sakura mostrando-se interessada, mas com uma ponta de desconfiança.

- Primeiramente minha rainha, quero anunciar meus pêsames à morte de tão querido faraó.

- Obrigada.

"Essa daí ta fácil"

- Mas devo informa-lhe meu caro príncipe que a morte do faraó não é motivo de tanta tristeza, pois este foi um homem bom e seu coração com certeza pesará menos que uma pena ³.

- É claro – Responde o príncipe grego.

As duas pessoas de sangue real encontradas naquele ambiente encontravam-se encarando um ao outro com se estivessem analisando seu inimigo. Uma guerra de olhares era feita porem alguém no final tinha de se pronunciar.

- Presumo que não tenha vindo de seu reino ate aqui somente para me dar os pêsames pelo falecido faraó não? – Pergunta a rainha acabando com o contato visual dando um sorriso sarcástico imaginado o que viria pela frente.

- Bem na realidade não foi só por isso minha rainha. Eu também vim aqui por que sei que o Egito após a morte do faraó passou a ter algumas poucas dificuldades.

- Entendo, mas não precisa se preocupar meu caro príncipe Li já estamos resolvendo tudo.

- Eu estou vendo isso também majestade. O que eu vim lhe oferecer foi somente um acordo, pode-se dizer um acordo de paz.

- Um acordo de paz? – Pergunta ela mais seria ainda.

- Sim um mero e simples acordo de paz onde nenhum de nossos reinos sairá perdendo. Somente ajudando uns aos outros. – Responde o príncipe herdeiro da Grécia com um sorriso maroto na face.

- O senhor quer dizer um acordo onde o Egito vira propriedade da Grécia e onde meu povo vira escravo?

- Não o que é isso majestade. – O príncipe muda sua cara marota para uma cara de ofensa, não que ele realmente estivesse ofendido, mas tinha que ser convincente. Afinal no final ela não resistiria.

Sakura levanta-se e vai a direção ao príncipe ate ficar cara a cara com este.

- Pois dou-lhe sua resposta agora mesmo. NÃO! Por diversas vezes vocês quiseram tomar nossas terras e saíram perdendo por causa da esperteza de meu pai e a habilidade de meu irmão e não vai ser agora quando mais um faraó morre que vocês terão o Egito. Eu não preciso ver esse acordo ALTEZA, pois já sei o que estará escrito agora se o senhor puder se retirar agradeço-lhe, tenho muito que fazer.

- Acredito que sim majestade – Responde o príncipe com certa ironia.

- Pelo seu tom de voz o senhor não acredita em mim.

- Ora por que não iria acreditar?

- O senhor está começando a me insultar e devo dizer-lhe que isso não é muito educado.

- Não na realidade isso não é muito educado...

Em um ato de surpresa e atrevimento o príncipe a puxa para bem perto de si e sussurra em seu ouvido.

- Não quero machucar um rosto tão lindo quanto o seu majestade.

- E por que machucaria.

- Pense bem uma guerra poderia acabar com seu reino de vez. Não seria melhor assinar esse acordo? Talvez uma rainha tão linda quanto a senhora sinta-se um pouco solitária, poderíamos até resolver isto.

- Eu lhe garanto que enquanto eu estiver viva Grécia não ira por um soldado neste reino. E quanto a minha solidão vossa alteza, asseguro-lhe que eu estou muito bem sem a sua companhia e que não preciso dela, alias duvido que alguma mulher precise.

-Se é o que diz majestade, porem fique sabendo que a senhora ainda vai se arrepender de não ter assinado este contrato e vai implorar pela minha companhia... Até breve. – Este ultimo sussurro foi encostando os lábios nos ouvidos a rainha.

Sakura separa-se do príncipe que se retira.

- Eriol, Yue.

- Sim majestade – respondem um uníssono.

- Preparem o exercito, tenho a impressão que o ataque daqueles gregos não irá demorar a chegar.

Oie aqui estou eu (Lila-chan) com mais uma fic. Maluca bem dessa vez eu decidi algo diferente, não sei se já houve alguma fic parecida, mas que eu tenha lido não então... Bem o caso é que me veio essa idéia na cabeça e eu comecei a botar no papel, não sei se vocês irão gostar, mas caso gostem plix deixem reviews ta? Quanto a fic prataria negra a quem esta acompanhando o próximo cap. esta quase pronto ta? Desculpem a demora, mas eu não tava conseguindo botar minha idéia no papel, na realidade no Word. Hehehehehehe. Bom obrigada a aqueles que agüentaram ler ate aqui.

Significados:

1- Apogeu nesse caso é a época em que ele se destaca mais, a época mais importante.

2- Íris é a mais popular de todas as deusas egípcias, o modelo das esposas e mães, a protetora a magia invencível, ela é um dos pilares da coesão socio-religiosa egípcia

3- Os egípcios acreditavam que apos a morte a alma seria conduzida pelo deus Anúbis ate o tribunal de Osíris e seria julgado por este mesmo na presença de 42 deuses. Seu coração seria colocado em um dos pratos de uma balança e deveria pesar menos que uma pena que se encontrava no outro prato. Se fosse absolvida a alma retornaria para encontrar o corpo, mas se fosse condenada a alma seria devorada por uma deusa com cabeça de crocodilo.

Bem é isso ate o próximo cap. ta?

Bjus Tchau!


	2. Chapter 2

- Quem ela pensa que?

Um príncipe muito bravo encontrava-se caminhando ao local onde seu exercito estava acampado. Ele não entendia afinal todas as mulheres só de estar na presença dele já se derretiam e aquela menina metida a rainha não? Ora a quem ela estava querendo enganar ela o queria, tinha que querer!

- Mulher dos diabos. _"E quanto a minha solidão vossa alteza, asseguro-lhe que eu estou muito bem sem a sua companhia e que não preciso dela, alias duvido que alguma mulher precise."_ Ora mais. – Dizia o príncipe numa tentativa de falha de imitar a voz da rainha que acabara de rejeitá-lo.

- E então alteza como foi? – Um dos comandantes de Shoran chegara perguntando.

- Muito bem obrigado! – Responde ele com raiva.

- A rainha aceitou o acordo então? – Questiona novamente o comandante.

Shoran passou um tempo calado somente olhando com a cara bem séria para tal comandante. O mesmo permanecia com um olhar de duvida como se insistisse para o príncipe responder.

O olhar daquele homem já o incomodava. Então viu que tinha que responder se não aquele verme não sairia dali.

- Não. – Responde o príncipe mais embirado ainda.

- O QUE? – Grita o comandante olhando o príncipe – VOSSA ALTEZA ESTA BRINCANDO NÃO É?

- PARE DE GRITAR QUE NÃO SOU SURDO. OLHE O RESPEITO, NÃO PERMITO ESSE TOM DE VOZ PARA COMIGO! Já não basta eu ter que aturar os gritos de meu pai?

- Sinto muito vossa alteza. – Responde o comandante abaixando a cabeça – Mas é que é uma surpresa. O senhor mesmo disse que somente ao olhá-lo ela já assinaria o contrato.

- É, mas ela não assinou. Sem mais perguntas ouviu?

- Claro alteza.

- Quero que reúna o exercito pela noite atacamos.

- Pela noite?

- Sim está surdo agora? Eu mandei que dois de seus homens reconhecessem a área não os mandou?

- S-Sim mandei alteza, mas eles ainda não voltaram.

- Pois diga a eles quando voltarem passarem aqui. E reúna os generais eu mesmo vou bolar esse plano de guerra.

- Sim alteza.

Shoran ficou um tempo pensativo só depois notou que o tal comandante continuava lá parado na sua frente.

- O que está esperando? Eu lhe dei um serviço para fazer, faça-o!

- A claro alteza me perdoe – Diz o comandante se retirando.

- Imbecil.

"_Alias duvido que alguma mulher precise." _A frase dita pela rainha voltou a sua mente.

- Maldita. Vamos ver o que você diz "vossa majestade" depois do ataque que lhe farei. A mais você vai implorar para assinar aquele contrato.

**Enquanto isso no palácio.**

- Quero que reúna seus homens na área leste, comandante Shido.

- Sim majestade.

- Yamasaki você ficará responsável pela área Sul, caso aja um ataque lá você terá de proteger o povo.

- Certamente majestade.

- Yue você...

- Meu trabalho e o de Eriol é proteger a área do castelo majestade.

- Sim claro.

No palácio, mais explicitamente na sala de reuniões uma rainha tentava fazer seus planos de guerra. O frustrante era que aqueles comandantes todos não a apoiavam em nada, quase não ligavam para suas ordens, e ela via isso no olhar deles. Depois da ameaça de guerra recebida pelo tal príncipe Li Sakura marcou essa reunião, mas para todos, aquele ataque estava somente na cabeça dela.

A rainha suspira cansada já havia quase uma hora que estava tentando convence-los daquele ataque e ainda via muita desconfiança no olhar daqueles homens.

- Majestade estas bem? – Pergunta um dos comandantes.

- Sim somente um pouco cansada. Bem já que pelo que vejo não estão gostando dos meus planos...

- Não o que é isso majestade nós só... – Rebate outro comandante presente naquela sala.

- É isso sim comandante Niguiri – Interrompe a rainha – Eu vou deixar os planos de guerra com o general Tsukiro e o general Hiragisawa é melhor assim. Agora se me derem licença.

A rainha levanta-se e com ela todos se levantam porem somente ela sai.

Sakura começa a andar pelos corredores daquele castelo olhando coluna por coluna ate chegar a uma parede repleta de hieróglifos que mostravam o grande feito de Toya, seu irmão, na grande batalha contra os persas, onde ele havia saído vitorioso aos 16 anos. Ela lembrava-se bem de como ele a dizia que esse era o seu primeiro grande feito para o Egito e que quando ele vira-se faraó conquistaria muito mais terras. Lembrava-se também de como seu pai ria quando o ouvia dizer isso, lembrava-se de como ficava irritada quando Toya dizia que ele Yukito e Yue iriam dominar o mundo e que ela só poderia conquistar uma unha quebrada, de como Yukito a defendia quando Toya dizia isso e de... Eram tantas recordações, e como ela sentia falta de todos eles. De repente ela é retirada de seus devaneios ao sentir uma mão em seu ombro.

- Sakura esta bem?

- Tomoyo. – Sakura fala ao ver a amiga. Logo percebe a face de preocupada dela e então vê que estava com lagrimas nos olhos. Estou bem não se preocupe – Diz enxugando as lagrimas. Eu só estava a me lembrar de algumas coisas.

Tomoyo era uma jovem da mesma idade que Sakura tinha seus 23 para 24 anos. Era sua prima e a sucessora do trono caso Sakura viesse a morrer, porem ninguém sabia disso somente as duas e os dois generais (Yue e Eriol). Tomoyo era possuidora de uma pele branca assim como Sakura de cabelos cumpridos e negros e de olhos violetas, diferente da rainha que apesar de ter cabelos cumpridos como os da prima estes eram castanhos puxados para ruivo assim como era possuidora de belíssimos olhos esmeralda.

- Sente muita falta deles não é? – Pergunta a prima.

- E como sinto.

- Foi uma fatalidade o que aconteceu com Yukito Sakura.

- Não só com Yukito Tomoyo. A fatalidade aconteceu com todos eles. Toya estava tão pronto para ser faraó, mas morreu fazendo o que mais gostava, morreu guerreando. Sabe quando ele era menor sempre me dizia que iria dominar o mundo, e quando estava bonzinho sem ficar implicando comigo ele dizia que iria me dar o oceano de presente.

- Ele dizia para mim que eu seria coroada a rainha de toda floresta que ele encontrasse nesse imenso deserto. – Diz Tomoyo também recordando-se.

- Toya apesar de tudo sempre foi muito preocupado conosco não é? E meu pai sempre admirou isso nele, meu pai não estava pronto para ir ao encontro dos deuses Tomoyo ele era tão feliz aqui que quando ele chegava transmitia felicidade.

- Faraó como o seu pai Sakura não terá igual.

- Bem, mas vamos mudar de conversa se não vou cair no choro daqui a pouco – Diz limpando algumas lagrimas que se punham a cair de seus olhos e voltando a andar pelo castelo.

- E como foi a reunião com os comandantes?

- Aqueles idiotas não acreditam em mim Tomoyo.

- Se continuar a chamá-los de idiotas creio que ficaram é com raiva de você.

- Mas é o que eles são. – Diz a rainha fazendo cara de menina birrenta.

Tomoyo põe-se a rir discretamente.

- O que é mesmo que o tal príncipe lhe disse?

- Ele disse que eu iria me arrepender por não ter assinado o tal "contrato", hum petulante. O que eu mais queria era ver a cara dele quando se der mal.

- E só por essa frase você acha que ele vai nos atacar?

- Tomoyo você acha pouco o que ele disse? Ele praticamente declarou guerra contra mim. Aquele dali tem cara é de conquistador barato isso sim.

- Você acha então que feriu o ego dele não caindo na sua lábia.

- Não eu não acho. Eu tenho certeza!

- Mas nós realmente estamos preparados para um combate Sakura?

- O problema é esse Tomoyo, nós não estamos.

- E o que pretende fazer?

- Minha única preocupação é com o meu povo, e meus planos envolviam a segurança deles, mas...

- Mas...

- Mas aqueles imbecis que insistem em se chamar de soldados, generais, comandantes, sejam o que for não acreditam em mim.

- E o que você vai fazer? Deixar o reino sem proteção?

- Não. Eu deixei Eriol e Yue cuidando de tudo. Pelo ao menos eu sei que eles são bons em estratégia e vão saber lidar com isso.

- Então por que continua preocupada?

- Não sei é só que... Ai Tomoyo eu não entendo, ou melhor, não me conformo, primeiro meu pai morre doente, depois Toya morre em uma batalha. Eu não entendo como Toya morreu em uma batalha ele era um ótimo lutador. E depois Yukito também morre doente. Não sei por que mais dês da morte de Toya sinto como se houvesse um traidor entre nós que saiu matando todos os faraós.

- Isso é pouco provável, talvez os Deuses só achassem que Toya e Yukito não eram os faraós certos para comandar o Egito.

- E quem é Tomoyo? Me diga.

- Talvez minha prima você só devesse relaxar e esperar.

- Sabe que eu não sou disso. Não consigo ficar parada.

- Ou então talvez você seja a rainha, ou melhor, o Faraó que o Egito precisa.

**Enquanto isso mais tarde num acampamento ali perto**

- Homens já anoiteceu, e é agora que tomaremos o Egito todo para nós!

Os gritos de contentamento dos soldados ali presentes ecoou, quando o príncipe grego conhecido como Shoran Li falou aquilo. Se podia ver que aqueles homens ali presentes estavam ansiosos para aquele combate principalmente porque a resistência seria bem fraca. Afinal por que será que era tão bom fazer ataque SURPRESAS.

- Agora vossa majestade, vamos ver se você não precisa realmente de mim.- Fala o príncipe com um sorriso perverso.

SS

Um barulho forte de explosão pode ser ouvido ecoando pelo palácio acordando a tudo e a todos que dormiam tranqüilos naquele reino.

- Mas o que esta acontecendo? – Pergunta-se a rainha praticamente caindo da cama.

É então que ela olha pela janela do quarto e percebe que havia ocorrido uma explosão na área leste de seu reino. De seu quarto conseguia ver tudo ate mesmo as pessoas e animais que vinham daqueles lados.

- Majestade! – Grita Tomoyo entrando desesperada ao lado de Eriol.

- O que esta acontecendo? – Pergunta Sakura.

- Estamos sendo atacados. – Responde Eriol friamente.

- Isto eu percebi não sou cega, mas eu mandei que os soldados de Shido ficassem lá! Aquela é a área mais fácil de ser atacada.

- O fato Sakura é que os soldados que você mandou ficar lá não estavam em seus postos e agora estamos sendo atacados pelos gregos.

- O QUE? ERIOL QUERO QUE IMPESSA ESSE ATAQUE AGORA! ACORDE A CIDADE INTEIRA SE PRECISO, VÁ ANDE!

- Claro majestade. – Diz Eriol que sai correndo.

- Eu avisei, mas ninguém quis me escutar. – Diz Sakura com algumas lagrimas nos olhos pensando em quantas pessoas teriam morrido com aquela explosão.

SS

Em outro canto, mais precisamente na área leste das terras egípcias, um certo príncipe entediava-se olhando a matança que seus soldados estavam a fazer. Sinceramente essa era a parte ruim dessa historia de ataque surpresa não tinha a emoção da batalha era só... Mutilação.

Foi então que viu alguns homens da guarda se aproximar, para TENTAR parar seus soldados. Era obvio que não conseguiram, estavam em uma desvantagem em número assustadora, já estava se cansando. Quando chegaria a parte boa?

- Logo Shoran, acalme-se, logo chegará a parte boa - Disse soltando um sorriso malicioso.

Já se passavam duas horas dês daquela explosão maldita e agora já se podia ver fogo e chamas em todos os cantos daquele lugar. A destruição e os gritos de horror e pavor que ecoavam eram tristes e ao mesmo tempo assustadores. Já não agüentava mais ver aquilo e ficar parada. Podia ser a rainha e consequentemente não podia correr perigo, mas algo tinha de ser feito.

Começou a se mover em direção a um armário de seu quarto. Aquilo tinha de acabar de vez.

- O que vai fazer Sakura? – Pergunta Tomoyo que ate então estava presente em seu quarto.

- Eles não me escutaram Tomoyo. Agora está na minha hora de agir.

SS

Aquilo já estava realmente um tédio Shoran já nem se mexia mais. Estava sentado em um monte de tijolos, que provavelmente um dia já foram uma casa. A vitória era iminente e ele sabia disso. Só queria ver a cara que aquela rainhazinha estava fazendo agora, com certeza deveria estar apavorada e chorando compulsivamente. Certamente também já havia se arrependido de não ter assinado o contrato que lhe propôs mais cedo. O que era realmente uma pena, pois uma mulher linda como aquela não precisava ficar tão só.

Ele instantaneamente soltou uma gargalhada alta e maldosa. Como seria bom vê-la implorando perdão pelo que lhe dissera mais cedo.

É então que algo o acerta, ou melhor, passa raspando em seu braço. Ele olha para trás e vê um ser com o rosto coberto olhando para ele. Olha para o chão e vê que aquele ser havia atirado uma espécie de...

- Faca? – Pergunta-se admirado.

É tão que o ser avança sobre Shoran que por um triz não é morto.

- Quem é você? – Pergunta o príncipe um pouco intrigado. Aquela batalha toda acontecendo e aquele pequeno homem vem logo brigar com ele?

O pequeno logo avança sobre o príncipe novamente, porem desta vês Shoran defende-se com sua espada os dois ficam lá no choque das espadas do príncipe e das pequenas sais do pequeno homem mascarado.

É então que este consegue se livrar e da uma rasteira no príncipe que cai de joelhos no chão.

- Você esta começando a me irritar - Diz Shoran.

O príncipe logo avança sobre o homem e os dois começam uma luta verdadeira, ate que em dos golpes Shoran acerta o estomago do homem com quem lutava fazendo com que este se dobre ao meio.

- Parece que não é tão bom assim não é? – Pergunta Shoran com a espada no pescoço do outro.

- É melhor tomar cuidado com suas costas alteza.

Mal o homem acaba de falar e shoran é quase surpreendido por um outro soldado que mata facilmente, enfiando sua espada na barriga deste. Ele volta-se ao primeiro com quem lutava o qual ainda se encontrava no chão olhando abismado para Shoran. Ele se levanta rapidamente e põem-se a corre pelos telhados das casas, que ainda sobravam, em direção ao palácio.

- A mais você não vai fugir mesmo. – Diz o príncipe irritado correndo atrás do homem.

Seguiu o pequeno ate o palácio, porém ao chegar lá Shoran o perdeu de vista. Foi andando cuidadosamente pelos corredores deste, afinal com certeza o palácio deveria ser bem mais protegido que a cidade. Andou por alguns corredores quando finalmente percebeu a movimentação de algo entrou em um, e percebeu que se encontrava em uma espécie de quarto. Adentrou mais profundamente neste, mas estava escuro quase não conseguia enxergar um palmo da sua mão olhou para o lado e percebeu que lá no fundo encontrava-se uma janela talvez lá estivesse mais claro.

SS

Escutou um barulho na sala de banho e andou em passos cautelosos ate cegar ao móvel onde tinha soltado sua sai. Aprouximou-se da entrada para surpreender quem quer que fosse. Foi então que a pessoa adentrou ao quarto e ela a surpreendeu colocando-se por trás com suas sais no pescoço da pessoa.

- Vire-se devagar.

A pessoa obedeceu e Sakura surpreendeu-se ao perceber que quem encontrava ali era ninguém menos do que...

- Shoran Li!

* * *

Oie gente! Adorei os comentários que bom que gostaram da fic. Esse capitulo ficou podre e eu espero que me perdoem o problema é que eu to meio sem inspiração (sem muita inspiração) mas prometo que o próximo será melhor. Falando nisso peço desculpas as pessoas que estão acompanhando Pirataria Negra, mas prometo que o próximo cap. vai sair em breve. 

Vamos agora aos comentários.

**Princesayoukai100**Que bom que gostou da fic. A historia da balança eu no sabia que era um pote de barro tirei o prato do meu livro de historia, muito obrigada por me contar! Obrigada e, por favor, continue acompanhando a fic.**  
****Gheisinha Kinomoto**Obrigada pelo comentário, ainda bem que você gostou me sito mais aliviada.**  
****Uchiha Nadesco: **Obrigada e não se preocupe vou continuar sim. Eu demoro mais continuo.

Bom um beijo pra todos que leram e peço humildemente que COMENTEM!

Bju

**Lila-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

No ultimo cap...

- Vire-se devagar.

A pessoa obedeceu e Sakura surpreendeu-se ao perceber que quem encontrava ali era ninguém menos do que...

- Shoran Li!

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

- Ora, ora, ora. Mas que grande surpresa. Venho atrás de um inimigo e acabo encontrando minha adorada rainha. – Fala o príncipe debochadamente.

- Será que encontrou uma rainha? – Responde olhando-o friamente.

- Ora o que é isso majestade? Já viu que sou eu, pode largar essa adaga.

- E porque eu faria isso?

- Lá fora a milhões de pessoas inocentes morrendo nas mãos dos meus soldados, não seria melhor tentar me convencer a mandá-los parar?

- Não seria melhor mata-lo de uma vez?

O Príncipe começa a rir alto e em tom debochado, enquanto esta ainda o olhava fria.

- Faz-me rir minha querida rainha! Achas mesmo que consegue matar-me?

- Vamos analisar nossa posição vossa alteza, estou com uma sai em seu lindo pescoço e o senhor não esta nem com sua mão na espada, o que me impede de matá-lo?

- Talvez eu mesmo.

- Será?

-Tenho certeza minha adorada rainha.

O Príncipe então em um movimento ágil da uma rasteira em Sakura enquanto retira a espada e a encosta no pescoço dela.

- E agora o deduz dessa posição majestade? Vai começar a implorar?

- Nunca!

Sakura rapidamente rola para o lado desviando da espada de Shoran, ela levanta-se e pega a outra sai que estava em cima de um móvel. Assim que a pega vira-se novamente para Shoran que se encontrava olhando a rainha com arrogância e com um sorriso debochado, ele avança sobre ela, mas esta e defende chocando as sais com a espada de Shoran.

- Vai ter que fazer melhor do que isso para se defender querida Sakura.

Ela desfaz e choque e da um chute na barriga dele fazendo com que este se choque com uma parede.

- Não me chame de querida, e muito menos de Sakura.

- Ora sua...

Ele novamente avança sobre esta, ela tenta novamente se defender com as sais, mas ele consegue tirar uma de suas mãos e levanta a rainha pelo pescoço.

- Como é que você se atreve a me bater! – Exclama o príncipe já enfurecido.

- Do mesmo jeito que eu me atrevo a fazer isso.

Ela pega a sai que continuava em sua mão e enfia no braço que segurava seu pescoço. O príncipe grita de dor e solta o pescoço de Sakura. Esta assim que toca o chão recupera a sai que havia deixado cair. Shoran se vira enfurecido para ela e esta parte para cima dele, os dois ficam lá novamente em choque, quando shoran em um movimento certeiro acerta o estomago da rainha fazendo esta cair de joelhos.

- De novo não! - A rainha exclama.

- O que disse?

- Nada.

- Disse de novo, mas eu não havia acertado você neste local. Fale – diz ele colocando a espada encostada no pescoço da rainha.

- Não tenho nada o que falar.

Ela tenta afastar a espada com suas mãos e se levantar, mas com isso acaba cortando-se. Então ela da um chute na mão do príncipe, que ainda continuava olhando surpreso para ela, e derruba sua espada.

- É você!- Diz ele.

- Eu sou o que? – Pergunta ele um pouco ofegante.

- Você é o pequeno homem que me atacou não é Sakura?

- Não sei do que falas príncipe Li.

Ele então começa a andar ate ela enquanto esta começa a andar pra trás. É então que Sakura choca-se contra a parede e shoran a prende contra esta.

- Foi você não foi maldita? Foi voe que em meio daquela batalha toda teve a audácia de me atacar.

Ele então a puxa pelos cabelos e a lança contra outra parede. Sakura cai e um filete de sangue escorre em sua testa por ter batido a cabeça fortemente na parede, Shoran então vai na direção dela e a levanta ficando os dois na mesma posição de antes.

- Você dentre tantos invasores foi logo me atacar, lançou uma dessas suas faquinhas contra mim e me arranhou no braço, e agora a pouco conseguiu enfiar uma delas no mesmo. Fico me perguntando o que vem a seguir Sakura?

- Que tal isso! – Diz ela dando um chute bem nas partes baixas dele.

Ela sai correndo deixando o príncipe dobrado ao meio, passa pela porta indo em direção da sala de banho quando ia chegando ao fim deste e ia indo para o corredor sente algo puxar seu braço e a colocar contra a parede.

- Não pense que vai fugir assim tão fácil majestade.

Shoran prende a rainha contra a parede desta vez com seu próprio corpo quebrando qualquer distancia entre os dois. Ele segura seus braços com uma mão e com a outra segura o rosto dela fazendo-o olhar para ele.

- Agora não tem como você escapar.

- Você duvida? – pergunta ela seria.

- Ora você não sem cansou ainda desse jogo de gato e rato?

- você é quem deveria se cansar alteza, afinal o senhor é o rato.

- É realmente hilária Sakura, não posso negar, mas apesar de tudo nós dois sabemos que não tem como você ganhar.

-...

- A mais de 2000 homens ainda fora da cidade esperando para atacar este reino se ainda houver chances de alguma resistência, então acho melhor você me escutar.

- Como hei de saber se você não só esta blefando?

- Porque mesmo que eu estivesse seu reino já está praticamente rendido.

-...

- Nós dois sabemos que você só tem uma opção Sakura. A opção de render-se e implorar perdão.

- Isso eu nunca farei.

Ele se põe a rir silenciosamente enquanto ela o encara.

- Contudo eu sou um príncipe muito generoso e vou lhe dar outra opção.

- E por que você faia isso?

- Por que eu imagino como deve ser ver o seu povo sendo escravizado e toda uma poderosa linhagem ser destruída. Alem do que minha doce rainha você tem um rosto muito lindo para ser jogada numa prisão para sempre ou para ser decapitada.

- Prefiro ser decapitada e ter de implorar misericórdia.

- Não achava que fosse tão egoísta, prefere ver seu povo escravizado também?

- Não.

- Foi o que eu pensei. Bem minha proposta é a seguinte faremos um acordo.

- Acordo? Não seria melhor dizer doação de reino?

- Escute! – Diz ele forçando mais seu corpo contra o dela. – Eu deixarei seu povo livre, reconstruirei novas casas para eles, e deixarei eles continuarem com essa crença nesses tais deuses egípcios...

- E em troca? – Pergunta ela.

- Você fará de mim o faraó e será minha esposa.

- O que?

- Isso mesmo minha querida – Ele se aproxima bem do ouvido da rainha e sussurra – O que você prefere me ter como marido e soberano ou deixar seu povo ser escravizado.

- Prefiro morrer e salvar a vida deles.

- Não quero você morta, quero você viva!

- E por que quer o reino só para se?

- Bem digamos que apesar de eu ser um príncipe herdeiro, eu não quero esperar que aquele velho morra para eu assumir.

- E quem me garante que não vai tentar mudar a cultura de meu povo?

- Dou minha palavra que não farei isso. E então sakura o que você decide?

- Eu...

- Você?

- Eu...

- Sabe eu não tenho a noite toda e se você não me responder vou ser obrigado a...

- Eu aceito.

- Isso!

- Mas com duas condições.

- É? E quais são?

- Primeiro pare de derramar o sangue do meu povo. – Diz Sakura com algumas lagrimas nos olhos.

- Claro não quero um reino sem súditos, mas qual é a outra?

- Terá de tratar-me como Yukito tratava-me.

- Como disse?

- Terá de tratar-me como Yukito o antigo faraó tratava-me.

- Pois muito bem que assim seja. _"Ela caiu feito um patinho. Foi fácil demais."_

-_ "Ele que me aguarde."_

- Eu prometo ser um bom marido minha querida.

Shoran lentamente solta o rosto dela e começa a aproximar seus lábio com os da rainha, porem quanto eles estão em cerca de um milímetro ela vira o rosto.

- Por hoje eu deixarei passar – diz o príncipe em seu ouvido – mas prepare-se Sakura pois amanha você não terá escolha.

Ele a solta e retira-se dos aposentos indo para fora do castelo. Assim que ele o faz Sakura cai de joelhos e deixa uma lagrima solitária percorrer seu rosto.

- Que Amon-Rá me dê forças para conseguir fazer o que eu pretendo e que Isis proteja meu povo como ao seu filho.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

Oi gente foi mal pela demora (que por acaso foi realmete bem comprida, mas é o ritimo de segundo ano do EM. Eu realmente sinto-me super envergonada pelo capitulo tão pequeno mas prometo postar um gigante o mais rápido que eu puder.

Nessa o Shoran saiu ganhando então estar 1x0 mas não pensem que vai ficar assim não viu?

**Respondendo aos reviews:**

**Musette Fujiwara: **Bem agora é capaz de você me perguntar novamente o que ela esta planejando, mas eu vou só te deixar no suspense. Hehehehehehe eu sou má!

**Aggie18: **Gente please não me mate pela demora, dessa vez foi mais demorado né? Quanto aos erros ortográficos perdoe essa pobre escritora que não tem tempo nem saco o suficiente para revisar! Mas eu acho que esse realmente ta melhorzinho.

**Rhanny-chan**: Olha demorou mais veio e pode ter certeza que eu vou continuar. Que ótimo que você gostou da fic. E please continua lendo e deixando reviews ta?

**Inês: **Valeu realmente gosto de ouvir (no caso ler) que alguém gostou das minhas fics. Porque eu às vezes não gosto muito delas.

**Aishiteru-chan:** Cadê ficou sem fôlego de novo? Calma menina respira respira! Hehehehehe. Bem um dos meus propósitos é esse mostrar o preconceito sexual e naquela época tinha muito né? Gostou do show que ela deu? Se sim espera por mais, se não eu prometo que vai ser melhor na próxima ta?

Bem gente valeu pra quem leu a fic. Deixa-me muito feliz saber que vocês estão gostando, na realidade ate me incentiva a escrever. Como sempre eu deixo um apelo pra DEIXAREM REVIEWS gente não custa nada é só apertar esse botãozinho ai de baixo no lado esquerdo da tela. Eu aceito reviews de todo mundo, então please deixem reviews.

Eu prometo que o próximo cap. eu posto mais rápido ou eu não me chamo Marilia.

Beijão

By: Lila-chan


End file.
